Luigi's Special Pirze (Luigi x Peach)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Princess Peach has invited Luigi over for something...*grins* probably to get comfortable with...but anyway im just...Saiyan... :D *Nudge*


Hey dudes! Dragonsonic with a Luigi x Peach Story (Lemon) and a little bit of Mario x Daisy as well I know that the last one about my Oc Gotenku and Zelda pretty much bombed, but now I will try over 100% of my brain on this…maybe 110%... but anyway…ENJOY!

(WARNING! This Fanfic contains lemon that should not be viewed by people who are under the age of 16 or 18+ so if you continue reading this, then that's on you…..)

Luigi: Luigi Time! :D

Me: yep Luigi time….

Peach: Peachy!

Me: okaaaaay Let's get this show in the road shall we?

It was Luigi's special day with Princess Peach, he felt happy but nervous as he thought of her, her luscious long blonde hair, her baby blue eyes, pink lipstick and pink dress.

''hmmm I wonder what Peach wanted me to her castle for... probably a errand or something'' Luigi said as he walked to the castle, he arrived at the castle and knocked on the door.

As soon as Luigi knocked on the door an elderly toad opened the door, ''Master Luigi!'' Toadsworth said as Luigi greeted him, ''Hey Toadsworth how have you been lately'' Luigi said and gave Toadsworth a handshake. ''Princess Peach needs you in her room Master Luigi'' Toadsworth spoke and allowed Luigi to come in and closed the door behind him.

''So Master Luigi how's your day? Toadsworth asked politely giving Luigi a smile.

''Pretty much the same every day…..'' Luigi stated while looking at toadsworth, and listening to him

''Hmmm I see….well I don't want you being late for the princess now go now….'' Toadsworth spoke as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Peach was in her room, she grinned as she thought of Luigi.

'' Luigi's coming here…..Perfect, as soon as he enters here I'll surprise him!'' Peach said as she smiled and waited for Luigi.

Luigi walked to peach's room and knocked on the door, all of a sudden he had heard a slight voice coming from the other room, at the other room. He opened it very quietly and slowly to get a peak of Mario weak in the knees from Daisy sucking on his shaft, she licked, kissed and sucked his cock as Mario moaned and looked at Daisy.

Luigi watched them because it had aroused him from the thoughts of Peach giving him a blowjob in the sporting tool shed.

''you like that big boy?'' Daisy asked in a very seducing tone as she kept on sucking him.

Mario grabbed her head and pushed her more onto him, he couldn't help but give Daisy a small grin as she kept sucking him.

''Ahhh…..D-Daisy…..your mouth feels so warm'' Mario whispered as he stuck his tongue out in ecstasy. Her Balmy mouth felt warm to Mario, Daisy removed her mouth and wrapped her Breasts around Mario's shaft, giving him a titfuck.

'' I can tell that you're enjoying this honey…'' Daisy said in a sweet and seducing voice as she winked at the red plumber, she started to rub Mario's shaft with her breasts, licked the tip and sucked him dry.

'' Oh Daisy, im gonna cum!'' Mario cried out.

With her mouth full she replied ''yes Mario cum in my mouth I wanna taste you so bad right now''

Mario couldn't hold it anymore as he moaned louder and louder, finally blowing his load in Daisy's balmy, warm mouth. She moaned as she savored the taste of his warm fluids, he panted as he looked at Daisy, who had a satisfied smile on her face.

''mmm….you taste very good Mario'' Daisy said in a sweet voice as she swallowed his juices and licked her lips.

Luigi was done watching as he walked to peach's room, the door was now opened as he walked in, ''Peachy pie are you in h…? Luigi's sentence was stopped as he saw Peach nude, her Large breasts and her womanhood, Luigi couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous body, making the Princess giggle, Luigi quickly closed the door, locked it and walked to peach.

''Peachy pie…'' Luigi spoke, as his dick began to harden. Peach couldn't help but smile at Luigi and unzipped Luigi's pants and took off his green boxers, Peach gripped luigi's shaft and started stroking it.

''Ahhh Peach…..that feels so…g-good….'' Luigi moaned as he felt Peach's angelic hand stroking his shaft.

Peach smirked at Luigi, she was getting wet from stroking Luigi, she started to lick his shaft, enjoying the taste of his cock.

'' do you like this Luigi? Do you like it when I lick your dick?'' She said In a sexy tone as she stopped licking and began sucking him vigorously, making him moan and pant quicker within each second. Luigi placed a hand on the back of peach's head, shoving her deeper onto his pulsing meat, Luigi's moans and groans had urged Peach to start sucking on him faster and faster.

'' I'm gonna make you cum Luigi…..'' Peach said in a muffled voice as she kept sucking Luigi, it wasn't that long before Luigi had made his announcement.

Peach…I'm Cumming! Luigi cried out as he blew his load in Peach's balmy, warm mouth. She moaned as she swallowed his warm fluids, she loved the taste and pushed Luigi on the bed and smiled at him. ''are you ready for me Luigi?'' Peach asked as she looked into his eyes, the only thing that Luigi would say was yes.

''Yes...yes I'm ready for you Peachy-pie….i'm ready to make love to you, no scratch that, im ready to Fuck you!'' Luigi spoke in a deep voice, he grabbed her and pulled her to him on the bed and flipped her, now he was on top of her. Luigi rubbed his shaft against Peach's wetness and slowly inserted himself into Peach's wet pussy. She moaned at the feeling of Luigi's shaft inside her as she closed her eyes and bit her pink colored lips in pleasure. Luigi began thrusting in and out of Peach slowly, hearing the moans of satisfaction escape from her mouth. '' ohhh yes, Luigi" go faster, harder, deeper!'' she cried as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer to her until his face was buried in her neck. Luigi began to pick up his pace thrusting with all of his strength into her. Peach lost control as she screamed in pleasure.

''Ahh Peach you're so tight and wet….i love it!'' Luigi cried, quickly thrusting himself deeper into his sexy princess, he reached down and licked her nipple and began to suck on it, sending waves of pleasure into her body.

OH YES LUIGI YES! GIVE ME MORE HONEY AND DON'T HOLD BACK!''

Luigi moved to her right nipple and sucked it and started kissing and licking her neck, he growled quietly as he kept thrusting into Peach. Peach couldn't hold herself anymore as she gripped luigi's back with her nails as she was about to climax. I'M CUMMING LUIGI!''

''ME TOO PEACHY PIE I'M CUMMING TOO!''

Peach screamed as her fluids coated Luigi's shaft and his fluids were shot into her. Luigi pulled himself out of Peach and panted heavily, he kissed her passionately, Peach was also following him his heavy breathing, she giggled as she winked at Luigi and grinned at him. '' That…was….Amazing Luigi!'' she said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. I didn't know that you had so much energy in you….you're so good.''

Luigi's reply was a smile and a chuckle as he pumped his fist in the air, he excitedly felt Peach gave him a soft, sensuous lick on the cheek. ''I want more of you Luigi…..i want more…please weegee? Peach spoke as she looked at Luigi with sparkly blue eyes. Luigi smiled as he looked at peach and nodded. ''What my peachy pie wants, my peachy pie will get….'' Luigi responded. Peach got up and positioned herself above her green plumber, seeing him smile and keeping his eyes on her sexy body. ''You ready Luigi sweetie?'' Peach asked Luigi in a very sweet and seducing tone while looking down at him and saw him nod a few seconds later. Peach began gently rubbing the tip of Luigi's shaft with her wet lower lips, lowering herself as they were connected again gasping at the sudden feeling she started her rhythm bouncing up and down on Luigi's shaft in a normal pace moaning deeply along the way. ''Mmm does that feel good Luigi? Hmm? Does it feel good with your cock inside me?'' while she continues going a little bit fast, Luigi messaged and squeezed Peach's breasts softly, making her whimper, gently trying to increase Peach's blissful pleasure, ''ungh….ergh….Peachy pie….. your insides are so tight and hot….. I…I love you!'' Luigi cried out as he grabbed her waist and thrusted upward into her, ''Ahhh…haah…hah…ooooh…..yes… I love you too Luigi!'' Peach cried out as she moaned loudly.

It wasn't that long before Luigi made his announcement.

Peachy-pie...im Cumming again!''

''Yes Luigi I want you to cum inside me, please give me all of it! I want your hot cum!''

Luigi released a powerful shout as he let himself explode inside her, and tightly squeezed her big breasts

''PEACHY-PIE!''

Peach felt Luigi's cum erupt into her, she collapses and falls to Luigi, joining him with the heavy breathing, she smirked as she looked at Luigi. ''what's the matter Luigi getting tired?'' Peach asked while giving Luigi a sweet and dark smile. Luigi smirked back and responded with a chuckle.

'' I'm not finished with you just yet Peachy-pie….i'm invincible!''

'' Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that Mr. Invincible….'' Peach responded back slyly

'' I guess we will….Peachy-pie…'' Luigi said

Peach smiled and thought of an idea, ''I have another positon that we should try…'' Peach said as she got on her hands and knees (all fours) and pointed at her butt directly at Luigi. Luigi grinned as his member rised up again, he licked his lips as he looked at Peach's big round butt bent over like that.

''Luigi…..i need you….i need you baby….'' Luigi got on his knees and got closer and closer, holding his cock close to peach's lower lips from behind. ''Wow peach…..you have such a big round and slappable butt!'' Luigi spoke as he slapped her rear and gave her top hole a lick. Peach growled at Luigi. ''Please fuck me Luigi Fuck me hard! Shove your cock in me please!'' she cried out desperately.

Luigi smirked as he gently shoved his cock into his sexy princess Peach. She squealed at the feeling and grabbed the sheets tightly, and moaning softly. He started thrusting himself in and out of Peach slowly, angering Peach instantly. No Luigi no! go faster, harder, prove to me that you're #1! Peach cried out. Luigi smiled widely at peach and began thrusting himself into her roughly and deeply. Peach screamed and moaned at maximum volume, not caring if Mario and Daisy can hear them. ''OH GOD YES LUIGI YES FUCK ME HARD HONEY! OH I LOVE YOU LUIGI MARIO! Luigi grabbed her hips picking up the thrusting at a very fast pace. He gave peach's butt a few slapping's, increasing Peach's pleasure. ''you like it when I fuck you like this Peachy? Huh do you like your #1 hero fucking you?!'' Luigi shouted as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly, making her cry out in bliss. Peach stuck her tongue out in ecstasy, feeling Luigi's hard cock inside her. ''Luigi baby…I'm…i'm Cumming!''

''me…to peachy pie me too ahhh!'' Luigi panted, still thrusting in and out of her.

''Please cum inside me Luigi-kins, Don't hold back on me!

Luigi grunted as he howled, shooting his cum inside her, he pulled out of her and panted, they both got in the covers completely drained, Peach snuggled to Luigi and kissed his lips. ''Wow Luigi…you really are #1!''

"Well actually Mario is #1…im just #2….''

Luigi honey…look….it doesn't matter on who has the most games…. You're Luigi the ghost capturer, the Green thunder, the green Dragon! And most importantly.,…. I believe in you Luigi…ok sweetie? Peach spoke in the sweetest tone ever. Luigi smiled as he hugged Peach and kissed her cheek, ''Thank you Peach….i love you….''

''I love you too Luigi-kins'' peach spoke sweetly

They both had heard a thumping noise, they Both looked in wonder as they heard the sound once again.

''OH FUCK YES MARIO, HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER! YES! DON'T STOP, MMM! OH YES YES! AHHHH!

They both smiled and chuckled as they quickly caught on the activity that Mario and Daisy are doing, Luigi kissed his Blonde princess Good night and closed his eyes. ''Goodnight Peachy-pie….i love you..''

Peach smiled at Luigi and closed her eyes too. ''Goodnight Luigi sweetie and I love you too….'' The both went to sleep, both having pleasant smiles on their faces.

And…scene…..

Me: *cracks knuckles* jeez that was a lot to write!...but it was worth it…. This took very much of my daytime, so…..just tell me what you think of this and please don't make fun of this I had worked REALLY HARD! For this fanfic

See Ya and happy holidays (I know that it's not Christmas yet but….just saiyan….GET IT?! XD

Luigi: Bye!

Peach: Bye Bye! :D


End file.
